iFreddie's Older Brother
by digger12
Summary: Mrs. Benson has kept a couple of secrets from Freddie, Family Secrets. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just came to me. I don't know how but it did. I hope you like it!**

Chapter One

**Story Time**

Freddie Pov

Its two days till Christmas and mom is way to happy. "Mom whats going on?" I had ask curious to her weird behavior. "It is a suprise Freddie" she smiled showing her pearly white teeth. She hasn't gone into a freak out mode in a long time. She actually let me make my own decisions now.

I started to work out and got a if I do say so myself a rockin' bod. Ofcourse my two bestfriends Carly and Sam have no clue. What? They don't need to know everything. I know I promised and whatever, but they've been distant from me ever since they got their "Bad boy" boyfriends. So back to my mom. She's wearing a formal red dress, trying to look presentable, with white high heels. Me on the other hand am wearing regular cloths, but my usual polo with strips and "girl" jeans. I changed my look a little. Black jeans, a belt with a superman buckle, and a custom made pennie tee. The peenie tee is black with red letters saying "Monkey Toothpaste". It wasn't my idea it was Spencers.

Well aparently my suprise should be coming sometime now. This suprise is all my mom could talk about and all Christmas break. I keep asking what it is but she just giggles and says "It's a suprise." I'm getting tired of waiting so I go over to Carly's, hopefully her boyfriend or Sam and her's are not there. I really don't feel like arguing today.

Me and Sam have been arguing alot more than usual and now Carly's jumping in, not to stop it but to tell me off. Its really annoying. I go to the door and knock.

"Come in" a voice called. I really couldn't tell who it was though. I walk in to see to my dismay all of them Carly and Griffin. Yeah I know Mr. Peewee Baby. Well when he told Carly that he got rid of them she started to like him again. I think she never stopped just embarrassed to have a boyfriend that has peewee babys

Sam and her new boyfriend Luke. He's new and well they share the same interest in beating me up. I don't say anything because I stopped caring. It doesn't even hurt me anymore. But to amuse them and to stop them from doing any real damage I act like I'm hurt, or in pain. I walk to the computer when Luke calls me into the kitchen "Hey nub get over here."

"I have a name"

"Nah it's nub now get over here before I make you" Sam spat. Wow this should be fun. I get up and walk slowly to them.

"Do my homework nerd" he growled. "Mine to" Sam chimed. "Or else" they say together.

"Or else" I smile not fazed. I kind of want to have fun. Luke's cocky smile turned to a frown and tried to punch me. The key word is tried. I've been working out and I got flexible and athletic. I backflip and to the counter. I smile and jump down, to get sucker punched by Sam. "Thats your or else" she smiled looking at Luke. I got up and nodded. I go back to the computer. Log on the iCarly fan page to see comments. The comment box was full of pissed of fans. Mainly the Seddies and the Creddies. There hate mail makes me laugh because half of them have no life. Well atleast the super fans don't. Why are the fans mad you ask? Well my two genious bestfriends invited their boyfriends on the show and it didn't end well. I was stuck cleaning strange things off the ground and a human fiinger. I don't know exactly how it got there but it got there, and the well the fans took offense to Carly and Sam saying see we have boyfriends so now you creepy fans with no life can stop pairing us, but our mainstream fans (the normal ones) took a big offense. One said for Sam to crawl in a ditch with her boyfriend and do things, things I can't repeat.

A knock comes to the door but I had to say "come in". It was my mom and everyone gave me a an evil glare. They still think my mom is crazy just to humor me she does that strict parent thing when she's really calmer than normal. "Freddie I need you" she called. I logged off the site got up and walked to the door. I heard Sam say "Time for a tick bath" I havn't had those in nearly a year. I get out of that nightmare of an apartment. Carly and Griffin to busy making out again to notice Spencer in the back scowling. He really need friends his own age.

I go to my apartment to see why I was called a little happy. "Freddie your going to be mad at me, but here's your suprise. She said showing me a guy. Dark hair, young face atleast now 29, and a nice hair cut. It took me a while to register who he was. "Cal?" I nearly yell. "Hey there Freddie long time no see" he smiled. He still looked the same as he did 2 years ago. "Mom we need to call the police." I stammer. "No we don't" she giggles.

"Why?"

"Because they let me go. I work for them now." he reached. "Freddie you might not trust me but I'm not bad." It's not like I didn't trust him. I truly trust him. He never made him distrust him, I actually kind of idol him. He was interesting, and I needed to know where he got the uranium. I know where he got it but there are alot of blackmarkets but is there one near Seattle? I just need to know! "Look Cal what are you doing here?" I asked acting impatient. "Your mom invited me" he replied giving a small smile. "Well welcome to the Benson Residence take off your shoes." I demanded. For some reason my mom hates it when people walk in with shoes. "Freddie he doesn't have to take off his shoes. You know I stopped that rule two weeks ago" my mom laugh slapping on the shoulder.

_30 minutes Later_

My mom just left leaving Cal and I in an awkward silence. "So Freddie how's it been? I mean did Carly pass her project." he reached for the remote not really excited. I give a small smile "Nope when the cop found you, and when you had run through the door of the Goovie Smoothie, Carly asked if she gets to keep her A+ but Mr. Henning shook his." I clapped my hands laughing. "You had to go to didn't you? So how is that funny?" he questioned with a puzzled look of a parents off the dingo channel. "Well when you see you see your half naked friend asking if he should "dig" before or after it gets funny. Not to mention it wasn't that bad. Mr. Henning was just being his hippie self." I say walking into the kitchen. My mom also changed the eats. It is still healthy but healthy food that has a good flavor instead of that other food she use to buy. Not to mention she stopped going to those agressive parent conventions.

"So Freddie you got a girlfriend yet or are you still trying to get Carly's attention?" he calls out from the bathroom. "I have a girlfriend, Carly and Sam don't know though. They would freak out if they found out who it was." my phone rings. Thats my girlfriend right now. Valerie.

Cal Pov

Well, well, well, Freddie finally got a girlfriend. Hope it wasn't that blond chick. I gotta tell Carly I am sorry for messing up her grade/project. I walk out of the bathroom to see Freddie putting his phone down. "Who was that sport?" I smile knowing. "That my friend was my girlfriend." he gave me a cocky smug smile. If I didn't know any better about Fredward Carl Benson I'd say he is flirt, but then again I've heard his material. It's ungoddly how bad it is.

"Hey Freddie I'm going over to Carly's to apologize is that ok?" I don't really know why I'm asking when I'm the adult. "Sure if you want" he had a perplexed look on his.

I walk across the hall and knock on the door. "Coming" I heard a female voice. The door opens revealing Carly Shay and her blond friend. "Who is that" Sam pointed forgetting me. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Carly asked eyes filled bigger than ever. "Well you see Freddie sent me over, and I seemed to forget what he wanted." I scamble a little trying to come up with that lie. I know a thief that can't lie. "Keep the door open I'll be right back." I comanded. "He's pretty cute" I heard one of the girls call.

"Freddie I need you!" I yelled opening the door just a little. "Coming" he called. "Hurry" I yelled unpatient. "Fine!" he said right in front of me.

I take him to Carlys place.

Carly Pov

I walk back leaving the door open like I was told. Freddie and the strange guy Sam was cute walked in. "So do you remember me yet?" he asked this time with a confident smirk. "Nope" Sam called boared. "Well thats a shame I got to go. Really important" Freddie said to quickly but I figured it out eventually. "Freddie wait I n-" he was cut off by Freddie "Just say sorry and leave."

"ok well I'm sorry for everything I've done" he said and tried to walk out of the door until I stopped him. "Sorry for what we just met" I smiled, trying to stop this weird situation. "Well we've met before...um...can I have a glass of water?" he asked nervously. He claims Sam and I should remember him but I'm drawing a blank. Lets see, skinny with a little build, and I mean a little, black hair like Freddies but it's more into a mohawk or something but cool. "Hey Carly's who your friend?" Spencer asked walking out of his room finally. I think. "If no one told you today, you have a cool haircut where do you get it?" he added. "Um...I do it myself" the mysterious guy said taking a drink of water. "Could you give me one?" Spencer begged in his child-like whine. "Sure I got no problem with that" the guy smiled. "OK!" Spencer beamed. "Wow, wouldn't you look at the time? I have got to be leaving. Thank you for the glass of water" he smiled and ran out the door. Me, Sam, and Spencer sharing a confused look upon our faces. "Who was that?"

**A/N: I hope you like Chapter 1. I wanted to bring Cal back because he is rarely. Just like Valerie. I think they did no harm to the show. Well I hope you like it! **

**-Drigger12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I havn't updated in a while. It still feels new to me. Well heres the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters. Except for Luke.**

**Show Time**

Freddie Pov

I am sitting on my couch with Val. She looks so beautiful today. She wore a a plain purple shirt and ripped jeans. Hey what can I say I like it. Your probably wondering how we got back together. Its not very complicated she came up to me and apologized, we became friends in secret because if Carly and Sam found out they'd go crazy and then make me choose, I would choose Val ofcourse but then Luke and Griffin would kick my ass. So we were friends in secret until last month I asked her out. Now we were a secret couple, and I even got her website back up and running, and ofcourse its on a separate day then iCarly. Well anyway back to me and Val.

We're sitting on the couch watching Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen. Yeah I know its old but Val hasn't seen it yet. "Freddie the movies over what do you want to do now?" she yawned she looked tired. I was about to answer when I heard a pounding on my door and yelling. "Freddie we know your home come out". It sounded like Sam what do they want? It's not time for iCarly ye...I look up at the clock and I was wrong. I only had 2 minutes to get my stuff set up. Valerie looked and me and knew what was going on and went down the hall to my room to hide.

I go to my door and open it. "I heard you the first pound and a half give me a second I fell asleep" I told Sam who looked pissed. "I call bullshit Freddie but we don't have time to investigate. So come on" she demanded. I walk into Carly's apartment and go upstairs. Spencer was working on some sculture for a lawyer my mom knows so he knows he going to get paid my mom would make use of that. I get upstairs to the studio. "Hurry up the show starts in 30 seconds." Carly said pacing getting ready for the show. I get the stuff set and ready. "In 5...4...3...2..."

"AHHHHHH! I'm Carly the sweet brunette and I'm Sam the Rocker Blonde and yes this is iCarly"

**End of Show**

Still Freddie's Pov

"How many viewers?" Sam and Carly question. "A little over 100 million. Not our usual" I comment putting my things away. "We need more viewers next show it's important for that to happen." Carly said smiling making her glow. When I was younger I found that about her the most attractive, how she could light up your mood even when shes sad. I get my stuff and start twards the door "and where do you think your going?" the she-beast asked. "Home my guest is home and I must entertain" I comment taking a bow. "Ohhh no you don't whoever that guy is can wait" Carly interviened. "Why do I need to stay? The shows over and we haven't really been talking lately." I say tapping my foot on the ground waiting. Sam being the person to always want to hurt other grabs me and throws me into a wall. OW! "We need you to clean up the studio for our dates" Sam said in a threatful tone. "No! I will not goodbye" I yell offended. Carly a little stunned from the "no."

I'm in the studio cleaning it. Yes, I know I caved. Sam beat me with the tennis racket again while Carly let it happen. I don't even know why I put up with all their crap. This place is clean. Well not fully but whatever their not even here they had Spencer pick up Luke so I could have left two minutes ago. The studio wasn't even dirty even with the iCarly props. Well whatever. I'm leaving I grab my laptop and leave.

Home at last Cal is in the kitchen cooking. "Your mom gave me this letter for you" he said giving it to me.

Fredward I'm leaving for two weeks to go on a hospital vacation. I will see you when I get back. I left $500 for you and Cal for food so use it wisely. I love you Freddiebear. Love Mom.

I read the letter and smile, this is going to be fun. "Yo Cal you never explain why your here." I questioned. "Well I'm friends with your mom. We met a couple of months ago" he smiled explaining.

Cal Pov

I'm lying. I hate lying but you have to lie sometimes even to the ones you love most. Huh I really want to tell him but to blame his mom, which me will. It's not the right time anyways. "Your guest from earlier is in your room" I point. "She is? Wow, thanks see ya." he ran down the hall.

Freddie Pov

I go to my seeing Val sleeping in my bed. She looks so peaceful. I get closer to her and closer, trying to sneek up on her. "Freddie stop stomping" she whines in her sleep. "How'd you know" I ask. "A deaf person could hear you" she threw back. "Well I appreciate the good comback. "What took ya so long?" she asked studying me for a lie. "They had me clean the studio for their "dates" I sigh. "Freddie you have got to stop doing what they tell you. They're taking advantage of you." she spoke loud. "Yes I know" I frown. "Come on we'll talk tommorow I'm tired lay with me." she whined more. "Ok Ok" I said. We just layed together and she was fast asleep. When I heard a pounding and a snap.

"Freddie!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember leave me some ideas I could use them or atleast review. Gosh people. Well I'm from done and I might add a Sam fight scene me no no. Well see ya peeps**

** -Drigger12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Imma start with Cal this time. So we can get to know him alot better. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly whadda whadda whadda. **

**Show Time**

Cal Pov

Freddie goes down the hall. I wait and then I leave I was called in for a quick visit to my job.

**1 Hour Later**

The memories come flooding back. I'm walking home from some business with the police. I need to find a way to tell him the truth.

_Flashback_

_Mom and Dad were arguing again. For the same reasons. Dad had an affair three years ago so now everytime he leaves mom thinks he's cheating. "Nathan where are you going?" mom asked getting in his face staring at him wickedly. Why she stayed with him I'll never understand. "To the store" his anger is getting to him again. When he's angry he drinks when he drinks he yells at the baby, then I have to make things better by keeping the baby quiet. "Your going to "her" again?" mom accused. "Lucy I already told you she isn't in my life anymore. The baby is the only thing of her that is with me."_

_Flashback Ends_

That night did not need well. The baby woke up crying and I tried to calm it down but dad flip and out and started yelling at the baby.

Enough of that thought I am going upstairs at the Bushwell Plaza when I get stopped by the doorman Lewbert. "Hey you come here" he calls. I clance over "Yes" His wart was huge he should get that removed. "GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" he yells, so i run out of his lobby. Rude little man. I get upstairs and Freddie's blonde and some guy are picking the lock. I sneek a little to the side so they don't see me. Sure enough they didn't picked the lock and busted into the apartment.

Freddie Pov

"Freddie!" I heard. I need to hide Val and fast. I pick her up and place her in my closet. Sam is closing in on my room. It sounds like she's not alone. I sit up on my bed while Sam and guess who? Luke walk in my room. "Fredwad do you have our stuff the work is due tommorow." Sam growled. I am way to tired to deal with them. Why couldn't they just wait till in the morning I'm always early? "You broke into my apartment for work that I could've given you at school because I get there early." I kind of snapped. "Whatch it Benson you yell at her again your going to regret it" Luke spat at me.

I go to my cloths drawer to get their work. I hope Val hasn't woken up yet. "Nub" Sam sneers. I let it go. "Freddie are you ok?" I know that voice. It was Cal.

Cal Pov

I'm not dumb I am not going in straight after them. One could have a weapon. Thankfully Freddie knew them. I'm going down the hall to see what the hell was going on. "Freddie you ok?" I ask concerned. "Yeah I'm fine Luke and Sam were just leaving." he said crossing his arms. The blonde and the boy got what they wanted and left. "Freddie..." a voice from the closet calls. "Is she..."

"Yes, I had to hide her." he growls. His anger is rising.

Freddie Pov

"Val come on I'll take you home or are you staying the night?" she slips out of the closet. "He's cool with it I already asked." she smiles. I love that smile. Well time to go to bed.

Narrator Pov

Carly is sitting on her couch thinking about Griffen and how hot he is. "I wonder what he's doing?" she said to herself. She starts texting him.

_Hey Griffy_

She waited a while when he text back

_Hey baby_

_Bad Boy For Life_

_Whatcha gonna get me for Christmas_

She got a text back when Sam bust threw the door. "I think Freddie is hiding something" she accused. "What? Freddie? He wouldn't hide stuff from us" Carly laughs. "Oh yeah so why did I find girls clothing in his room and a purse." Sam kept going. "Well maybe but why were you in his room?" Carly asked a little creeped. "Me and Luke got bored and wanted our homework" Sam giggled.

Bing! Carlys phone went off. It was picture mail.

_It was a teddy bear with Carly stitched in._

"Aww thats sweet I love Griffen, and Sam it's Freddie what girl would date him with us around. We scare off every girl he has ever dated." Carly explained. "Yeah your right" Sam confessed.

"You stayin over?"

"Yup"

"OK lets go"

"Alright Shay".

**So whaddya think? I didn't really like this chapter that much. Next chapter will settle more on Cal's past. Until then **

**-Digger12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still got some writers block but whatever. Not gonna let that bring me down. So um...oh yeah I wil try my best to not make ths chapter confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly (Wish I did) only my OC :(. I dislike my own creation.**

Freddie Pov

**Two days Later**

I feel something heavy on my chest. What could this be? My eyes open to see my girlfrind ofcourse asleep. I slowly move her head off of my chest and move her body away. I get out of bed slowly and creep to the kitchen when it hits me ITS CHRISTMAS! I slowly creep back down the hall to the guest bed room to scare Cal. I get to his room but he's not there.

"Merry Christmas Fredward" I jump back and fall down. I look up and see Cal standing over me. He has a huge cnfedient smile plastered acrss his face. "Well well well looks like the hunter became the hunted." I smile at him. "That would be true if the so called 'hunter' was a hunter to begin with" he comebacks. "So you had this planned?" I ask. "Yup" I hear a female voice laughing. "You corrupted my girlfriend too" I frowned.

Me and Val go to the livingroom and whatch TV. Cal goes to the kichen and cooking. Carlys not awake yet and Spencer went out for last minute presents.

Girly Cow was on its the Christmas Special. Cals cooking bacon and pancakes. I hope to God Sam didn't stay the night at Carlys or else she would've already been in my apartment again. I really don't like want that again.

Cal Pov

I'm cooking bacon and pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact. It's been a while since I celebrated Christmas. Not since Freddie was a baby with dad. The last family Christmas and it ended in desaster.

_Flashback_

_Dad was sitting at the tree with Freddie. My mom keeping her disttance because the mother was suppose to come by. I hated her for ruining my family but loved my little brother. "Calvin open this one" called from behind me picking up a polka dot wrapped present. I open it up and i got a the remote control car I wanted. Baby Freddie giggled with joy. Dad said he'd go find batteries so we can play with it. When he went down the hall there was knock on the door. I open up the door to see a tall red haired women and a thin face._

_"Hello my name is Marissa is your father here?" the lady asked. "Honey the things here" My mommy said. "Marissa what do you need?" daddy asked. "I want Fredward I heard what you do to him" she said wickedly. "No you can't take him" daddy fought back. "Take the bastard child" mommy yelled out. Freddie started to cry. "On Christmas Marissa really? You could've waited!" Dad yelled. "I want my son now and your visitatin is up. You got your year." she sneered. "Fine take him" dad stopped fighting. _

_"You can't take him I love him" I say. "I'm sorry calvin but Freddie has to stay with his mom" daddy calmfully explained. "No don't go." I cried but the lady left_

_End Flashback_

Still Cal Pov

I'm finishing the food. I made plates for everyone and dug in. "Mmmm this is good" Valerie and Freddie smiled in unison.

"Well lets get to unrapping some presents" I announced.

**A/N: Sorry it's short next chapter will be all on Christmas, I got tired so thats that. I love you guys. Don't forget to reviews. Bye guys**

**-Drigger12**


	5. Chapter 4 part2

**A/N: Hello peeps. Nothing important to say for real. Onward to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Show Time**

Carly Pov

Waking up on Christmas morning is like feeling like a kid again. That feel was interupted by Sam's heavy body. I raise up and look at the clock it's about 9:00, thats too early for Sam but Spencers probably downstairs waiting for us to wake up. So I move Sam off of me, she's a deep sleeper when she stays the night so I just force her to move.

Walking to my mirror/make up machine/computer. I'm trying to fingure out what to wear today. I want to wear something sexy for Griffin but nohing slutty that'll get to much attention. Hmmm to decisions decisions.

Freddie Pov

"Lets start unrapping presents" Cal said with a big smile plastered across his face.

We set presents up. I got the most, Val got the second most, Cal got a couple. She stayed for the last to days so we went Christmas shopping for two days. We did good I thinnk. Me and Val baught stuff for Cal, she and Cal went for me, and me and Cal went for Val. Gosh, thats alot of money. I got computer stuff, and new pear pad to replace the one Kort destroyed and a new a laptop, and my favorite a guitar. Val got make up, a new pear pod, and well my present to her is later. Cal ofcourse being the oldest and doesn't talk much we had to guess what he waned. Ultimatly we got him a pair of techfoots. I know ironic but we wanted to see if he could tweek with em and make them cooler since they have so much "technology" in them. Maybe the WiFi won't kill my computer again.

Cal. I don't really know who he is, or what he does, but I feel confortable around him and I seems like we've met before. I felt this way since we met him but this is weird. "Freddie I got to go. My moms expecting me soon" Val says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Freddie how'd you get her?" Cal asked his expression happy and proud. "I just forgave her for what she did and we became friends, now we're dating". Cal walks down the hall and calls "I got one more thing for you". I feel surprised because I didn't expect this. He walks back up the hall carrying a baby book.

Carly Pov

Time to open presents. Sam and Luke are in one corner with her and his presents and me and Griffin with ours. I got Griffin a new stero system with a pear pod player and a ten CD changer, not like he'll use the changer put it's still pretty sweet.

Sam and Luke are making out in the corner now. "Get a room" I call. Sam laughs and Luke just smiles his smile. I got to say Luke isn't that bad I misjudged him. Well Freddie isn't here yet and his present from me and Sam is still sitting there. I should go get him. "Griff baby I'm gonna go get Freddie so he can get his present and so we can get ours." I tell my boyfriend and walk across the hall.

"Knock, knock" I say sweetly.

"It's open" I hear Freddie voice booms. "Hey Freddie we already unrapped presents and you still havn't gotten yours-uh was I interrupting?" I see that new guys face fall a little but it recovered quickly. "Uh sure let go get Sam and yours and I'll be over there." he says walking down to his room. I shut the door waiting for him 30 seconds and he's behind me. Luke and Freddie don't like eachother but Luke will behave cause it's Christmas. "Hey Nub Merry Christmas" Luke and Sam say simaltaniously. Ugh, sometimes I wonder if Sam can go without insulting Freddie she couldn't even do it for a bet. "Hey she-beast, goon" Freddie shoots back. "Ok guys before this gets bad lets stop. Freddie here is your present." I give him his present he gives me mine. He tosses Sam's to her.

"It's cute Freddie" I shriek. He got me a best friend charm braclet. My package was pretty small. Sam's was bigger. "This is so awesome Fredman" Sam shouted. He got her Canadian Fat Cakes. The whole box was full of them. "The rest are in that container from the contest for locker 249, in the iCarly Studio" he smiles. Freddie opens his and he get's a face full of blue dye.

Sam immediatly starts laughing and so does Luke. "Guys thats not cool. He just got you the most expensive thing he could've ever given you Sam" I call. "It's fine Carly I got to go. See ya" he leaves. "Freddie". I call but he's already across the with the door shut and locked.

Freddie Pov

Damn Sam and Luke. Ugh damn damn damn. Cals still sitting there with a purplexed look on his face. "Don't ask, look can the present wait till later tonight I gotta get ready for my surprise for Valerie." I try to smile but irriatated with Sam and Luke right now. "Ok then later" he smiles. I go down the hall. I text Val to be ready at 5:30. I got four hours I can sleep. She texts back "ok". Now I'm off to sleep.

**Ok So that's part two. Cals secret and Freddies and Valeries date will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Remember review.**

**-Digger12**


	6. Chapter 4 part 3 finale

**A/N: Ok so it's date night and secret night. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly blah blah blah. Yada yada yada**

**Show Time**

Freddie Pov

_We are who we were when_

_Could've been lovers but atleast your still my day late friend we_

_We are who, We are who we were when_

I heared my phone ring. "Hello?" I say groggy just waking up. "Freddie it's almost 5:30 I'm getting ready ok?" Valeries voice booms through the reciever. "Huh? Oh yeah Ok" I shake myself awake. "You fell asleep didn't you?" she yelled through the phone making my ears ring. "Yes but I didn't forget I'll be there soon. Let me get dressed" I groan. Getting in the shower woke me up ofcourse and I get dressed for our date. It's not fancy so I hope she doesn't wear anything fancy

I throw on a pair of black jeans, my black forever alone shirt and my leather jacket, with a pair of white converses. Ok time to head out. I smile to myself. I check my phone again and see Valerie wasn't the only one to call. Carly had been calling and texting my phone sinces Sams newest prank on me. I wish I didn't convince principle Franklin to let me have that huge container. It's whatever, because its Sam everyones useto her crap. I see Cal who waves me off. I smile and walk out the door.

When I walk out i'm ambushed by my nieghbor and "friend" Carly Shay. "Freddie thank god I've been trying to get you all day. I'm really sorry for what Sam and Luke did to you." she smile sheepishly at me. "Yeah well I'm fine. I got over it. Look Carls I'm late for something I'll get back to you later ok?" I rush I was almost late getting Valerie. "Well yeah sure Fre-" thats all I needed to hear and I ran out.

Carly Pov

Freddie just left. It's strange since when did Freddie have other plans. And the party doesn't start until later. Thats what I wanted to tell him. Same changed her mind we're going to the party but since my cloths are. Well it can't be too bad. I got to go help Sam. She's staying the night over here so I'm stuck getting her.

Freddie Pov

I pull up in front of Valeries. Mr. and Mrs. Parker weren't home so she was waiting outside. She wearing a tight fitting red shirt showing off her chest, light blue jeans with a pair of white nikes, and a large coat.

"So baby where are we going." she asked smiling. "It's surprise" I smile. "Ok" she says in a sad tone. She hates surprises. I don't really know why but she does.

The drive took about 15 minutes and she had fallen asleep. I drove her to the docks. "Freddie what are we doing here?" she asked there was snow everywhere. Spencers boat should still be here, I asked him if I could use it he agreed. The boat has a little cabin in it and well I have a dinner set up inside. Not the best but after all the money I spent for Christmas this was the best I could do. Snow is every where and it was cold. I wish I had money for something better. Val seem perplexed as to why we're here. "Come on babe over here" I wave twards the boat. "Freddie what is this?" she had a smile. "Umm well its a boat and it's Spencers" I point out like a smart ass and for my comment I was hit in the arm.

We got in his boat and went down to the cabin. It was small with a little table in the middle a microwave beside a small stove and cabnets in the left hand side and selves with jars on the right. "Well what is my surprise." she asked a little shocked. "Umm well I spent so much money on yours, Carlys, and Sams presents I kind of don't have any money". I cringe at her hoping she doesn't try to rip my face off. "Oh well I understand" she smiles "What are we eating?" "Umm well you see how does Speghetti and Meatballs soound?" I ask still cringeing at her answer. I still feel like such an idiot giving Sam that present when she didn't deserve it, but whats done is done.

She gives me a warm smile and takes her plate that I had gotten out of the microwave. Yeah, like I said a very horrible date. Still Valerie smiled on thanking me for the food and we ate. "So Freddie is there more too tonight? she gave me an excited look. "Well yeah but thats not until we eat." I sit back in my seat.

_About 20 minutes later_

We had finished eating. I had just text Gibby that we had finished. He sent me and ok. I also got T-Bo to give us the Goovie Smoothie for a Christmas party. Carly and Sam were going to go but Luke said no, which caused Sam to say no, so Carly isn't going because I said wasn't going. We walk up the steps to the get off the boat. Getting back on the dock we walk to my car.

Getting in the car we drive to Groovie Smoothies. It's 6:10. We should be there by 6:30. Valerie turns on my radio and starts singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rea. She reminded me of Carly so much from her slim body to the way she acts in the video. Soon enough One Direction came on so I instantly change the station deserving me a evil glare from my girlfriend. I change the station to an old rock and roll station. Their playing High Voltage by ACDC. We pull up to the Groovie Smoothie.

It was dark in there. Like pitch black dark. We walk up to the door and open it. As soon as we open it we get ambushed with a crowd of people yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" T-Bo and Gibby clean up good. The tables we removed except for the ones in the corner. Theres a small stage on the far corner, they got strobe lights and even neon lights. This place looks amazing.

The party is going strong. Apparently a band is suppose to be playing tonight at the end of the party for the finale but none knows who but T-Bo. Valerie went to go get us drinks I see Wendy who was trying to hold Val and I's relationship between Val and I but she is the schools gossip queen so I don't expect her to last long at all. Gibby flirting with another girl. I think her name is Brenda this week, next week will be someother girl. Him and his "not exclusive" lifestyle is pretty pityful. He'll never get a girl at our school for that reason. Valerie's coming back with our drinks with a smile on her face. "What are you so smiley about?" her smile gets deeper. "Oh well I just got done talking to my parents and they said I can stay at your place again, but next week is there week." she smiled more. I was happy her parents love me, they never stopped ofcourse after our break up mainly mad at her. "Well ok if you say so" I grin.

_Later that Night_

(Still Freddie POV)

Well it's about time for the band to come on. T-Bo said the band he got can only play two song cause thats all he could afford. None minded because the last song is suppose to be slow. "Ahem I got a real big surprise for you guys" Wendy cheered. "Introducing All Time Low!" That was a big surprise. Everyone cheered and screamed. It's All Time freaking Low. They start out playing I Feel Like Dancing. The crowd is going nuts dancing and singing. It was all fun until I look over from the crowd and see Carly, Sam, Griffin, and Luke. She said they weren't coming. Damn! Whycant theyleave me alone. (After calming down) From what I can see they havn't seen me. Although they probably saw my car they havn't seen me yet so I duck, pulling Valerie with me. "Freddie what are you doing?" she nearly yells. "Carly and Sam are here with their boyfriends. remember they don't know about us and I don't want them to. I talk normal tone. This crowd would make my normal voice turn into a whisper. "Ok" she gives up. By now Carly and Sam got caught in the crowd and Griffin and Luke were flirting with other girls. We sneak out the door get in my car and pull off to Bushwell Plaza.

Cal Pov

Its only like 8:00 and I'm watching I Love Lucy. You can never go wrong with old television shows. I really gotta start my own apartment. I'm hungry. No Christmas dinner because Ms. Marissa had to leave. Anyways fixing me a sandwich. I made me a double stack ham and cheese sandwich.I get some peppy cola. I sit back down to hear the door open and slam.I turn to see my little brother Freddie and his girlfriend. "Hey guys" I call. "Whats up Cal?" they say together. "Nothing really uh Freddie we still need to talk" I say pulling out the baby book. "Yeah but can you please tell me what that is?" he demands pointing at his baby book. "Well this Freddie is your baby book" I say shyly. "My what? That can't be mine that thing is red mine is black." he stuttered. "Freddie I got a secret to tell you...I'm your older brother.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I don't own A Day Late by anberlin, I Feel Like Dancing, or All Time Low. And I Love Lucy. I hope you guys like my story remember to review and give me some tips. Thank You **

**-Digger12**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all my people. I've been thinking alot lately. Trying to find myself. But I only lasted five seconds and fell asleep. But enough about me onward to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own iCarly. Onward to the story!**

**Show Time**

**Recap**

"Freddie I'm your older Brother" he said

**Recap End**

No ones Pov

Freddie stood there frozen. "Y-y-y-your my what?" he asked still frozen. "I am your older brother Freddie" Cal said calmly. "How thats nearly impossible Freddie's an only child" Valerie asked almost in a yell. "It's a very complicated story, honestly I don't know where to begin" he shook his head rubbing his eyes. "Cal whats your dads name?" Freddie shook rapidly. "Nathan Micheal Andrews." Cal calmly said trying not to let the silence get to him. "I got my mothers last name"

Freddie stood motionless and silent for a while until Valerie spoke up. "So wait why hasn't he come arou-" she was cut off by Freddie "Because he's dead. He died when I was a-" "A baby? Is that what she told you! He is alive and well!" Cal roared. "My mom said he died after I turned 1 in a car accident" Freddie shook. "No. He's alive and the reason you haven't seen him is because of your mom. She threatened to have him arrested if he came near you after she took you away from us" Cal yelled trying to convince Freddie what he says is true. "If it's true then why did she let you in if she wants me away from him?" Freddie shouted back not beliving a word. She doesn't remember me. She only saw me once and I told her I was here to babysit for her" Cal shrunk. "Babysit? She doesn't trust me to be alone?" Freddie fell defeated. "Look at this. It might convince you that I am your brother." Cal gave Freddie a baby picture of baby Freddie and a four year old Cal. "So your my brother" Freddie shook feeling his walls crumbling to pieces. For seventeen years his mom had been lying to him.

A single tear fell from his face. He turns and runs out the door. Running down the hallway he ran into Sam and Carly. "Ow whatch it nub!" Sam shouted. It didn't bother Freddie because he got back up and ran more. He got to lobby and Lewbert yelled "No RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" Freddie ignored him as well and was out the door. He had no destination, he was just running.

**Back at Bushwell Plaza**

"What was that all about?" Sam asked walking to Carlys apartment. "I don't know bu-" Carly stopped when she saw the girl who tried to ruin her web show three years ago. "Valerie! What did you do to Freddie?" Sam accused. "I did nothing to Freddie. Maybe you two did it?" she responded trying to irretate them. "Us? What could we have done we're his best friends?" Carly said beginning to get angry. "Yeah his best friends" Sam followed after Carly. "If your best friends how come he didn't want to tell you he and I are dating again for almost two months" Valerie shouted. Carly and Sam stood still shocked at the secret Freddie had kept from them."Freddie and you?" Carly questioned. Sam countered "I told you I saw womens clothing in his room" "Yes you did my cloths. Now if you excuse me I have to go find him. It shouldn't be hard he left his car. Cal come on lets go find your little brother." Valerie smiled. Cal took Freddies keys and walked with Valerie out of the door. Leaving a stunned Carly and Sam "Freddie? Cal? Little brother? Wait we want to go with you" they screamed together and followed the pair.

**Back to Freddie**

Freddie Pov

I wouldn't stop running my body was hurting, burning, even screaming, so I finally stopped. I realized I had somewhere in the city and I don't know where I am. I also realize I left my car keys at the apartment. Damn it! I turn my heels and walk down the street. Its cold and dark and I have clue where I am going. I know one this is for sure I need to use this time to think about all that happened.

**Bushswell Parkinglot**

No one Pov

Valerie, Cal, Carly, and Sam are walking to Freddie green 2002 Ford Mustang. Cal still silent from Freddie's rant. Valerie breaking the silence "Cal I need you use your pearphone and track Freddie" "Ok" Cal pulls out his pearphone and activates the tracker. Carly and Sam are sitting in the back seat silent. "Valerie can you uh drive?" Cal asked concerned. "Yeah but Freddie doesn't like anyone driving his car. Maybe you should drive and I track." Valerie responded. "Sure" he accepted. They got in the car and drove off looking for Freddie.

**Back to Freddie**

Freddie Pov

Ok, so I'm walking down the street when I hear someone snickering. Turn around to see a guy a little taller than me, light brown skinned, short cut hair, brown eyes, and wearing all black. I could see he was ripped and tough looking. He looked at me with a smile strecthed out across his face. I was thinking I should run but before I know it he grabbed me, I was about to elbow him when he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back saying "Don't move. If you do your toast." Now I'm scared. Who is this guy and why is he after me? I could hear other people coming out of the alley way. "Hey guys it's Freddie Benson from iCarly" one of the guys said. "Oh this will be fun." The guy who has me is saying. I hear other people in the back saying "Looks like the noobie got a good catch" another saying "I told you he was good." I'm terrified. The odds are against me I see about 5 people plus the guy holding me. I can't even think of taking them. "Hey kid you might want to get ready" the guy whispered. Ready? Ready for what?

"For what" I ask like an idiot. "To run dumbass" he whispers and I can hear the venom in this voice. I feel his grip loosen on my arm behind my back. I feel that I take off on dead sprint. The others go after me. I could them yelling at the guy for leting me go. "You go after him and get him understand?" a guy wearing a mask said, I think he's the leader. The guy takes off for me but by the looks of it he isn't even trying to catch me.

The chase goes on for atleast 5 minutes and I'm tired but he keeping up. The burning is returning and now I know I need to stop, but I can't this guys after me. So I try to run somemore but he yells out for me to stop he's not going to hurt me. "I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot. If I desired to, you would've never gotten out of my grip." he yells catching me in a blink of an eye. I study his face and I had seen him around somewhere before. He has a scar on his left cheek, and his hands were covered almost in dirt and the he looked older than me. "Damn kid I never thought you would stop" he smirked and pulled me by my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked scared this guy might kill me himself. "To a place where you won't get hurt and a place where I can have fun." he smiled. "Ok I can't argue with that" I say and walk with him.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Are we there yet?" I plead getting tired of walking. "Oh quit being a baby we've only been walking for 5 minutes." the mystery guy says getting irritated. I fell silent for a moment and was about to say something when he cut me off saying "we're here" I look around and just see an abandoned building and an alley. Come this way he pointed to the alley. I walk in the alley and he opens the side door to the buliding. We walk down some stairs when I hear music blaring. "Where are we?" I yell at him so he can hear me. "We are at a little club that only awesome people like me know about." he smirked again this time he was cocky. "Hey you whos your friend?" a random girl with purple hair asks him. "Oh you don't recognize him? Freddie Benson from iCarly." he replied not excited but more he was spreading a secret. "The Freddie Benson oh my god" she started to cheer. "Hold up where are you going?" he stopped her. "To go tell everyone." she said confused. "Not for this one I am his gardian." he smiled. "Whatever you say I won't tell" she said sadly with a frown. "Thats my girl. Thanks Trish" he pinches her cheek and walks off. I follow him to a booth. "Where are we" I ask sternly now wanting to go home. "You know you ask alot of questions. It's really annoying" he glares at me his eyes are as cold as ice now. "To answer your question we are at a club for teens. It's called X. Your destination is west side Seattle my friend." I had to take what he said all in. I ran that far without knowing it. "Oh if you have someone looking for you they should be here in about an hour." he pointed out. "Wait how do you know?" I'm shocked. "You have a pear phone right?" I nodd my head. "Then they'll track you" he had to explain to me once again and now I feel like an idiot because I should have known that.

"Whats your name and how come you look so familiar?" I ask trying to be polite. "The names Xander" he extends his hand. I'm a little surprised at his tone. He was just aggrivated and now he's calm. I looked from his face to his hand and shook it. "I don't know how I look familiar to you kid" he looked at me confused. "Well what do you want to do?" I asked nearvous. "Well by the looks of it you need a drink so lets get you a drink." he smile and I followed him to the bar. He order a fizzy cola for me and a shot of tequila. I thought he was crazy asking for it but the bartender gave him the shot. "So Xander you drink?" I'm a little shocked at his expression of surprise. "Not often just when I'm in the mood. When I do it's a shot here a shot there, but never to much." he pointed at me.

The clubs full of people for a place that is exclusive for only certain people to know. It also had a stage with instrument already there. "Is there suppose to be a band play here?" cauriousity peeking. "Yeah but it's not a band. I'm suppose to be playing, but I gotta make sure you don't get hurt." he finished. I look at him and see he has idea in his eyes. "Can you play gutiar? I can get a drummer. Trish is good, my usual gang are with there girlfriends at some party." he frowned at the remark of his 'gang'. I do know how to play I learned to help with my little crush on Carly but Sam broke it over my head so I'm a little rusty. "Yeah I know but I'm rusty" I say nervous. "It's fine, It's not that difficult" he smiled at me. Xander stands up and walks over to that Trish girl. She looked him and smile. He runs back to me "dude she's in! Let's get on stage buddy" he points at the stage. "hold on there I almost forgot. How good are you at memorizing notes and lyrics" he gives me a peice of paper I look at his face its full smile. "I have a photographic memory so I'll be ready in no time." I encourage him. "Ok" he walks off.

**In the car with Carly, Sam, Cal, and Valerie**

"I can't believe Freddie's is dating you again." Sam inturupted the silence with venom. "Well Sam Freddie can't believe your seventeen and still trying to cause him harm, when he considers you as his bestfriend" Valerie shot back. "Why would Freddie keep this from us?" Carly questioned. "Well Freddie knew how you would react. You'd do what you did when me and him first started to date. You two would make him choose, he'd choose me then Griffen and Luke would get involved and thats to much drama for all of us" Valerie remained calm but she was beginning to get annoyed with the web hostesses.

"He has alot of explaining to do when we get back to the Carly's" Sam protested. "Look Samantha. It is 9:30 were almost where Freddie is if he wants to talk to you he can. If he doesn't well then deal with it" Valerie stated sternly. The car fell silent again.

**On stage at Club X**

No ones Pov

Freddie's stage with Trish waiting for Xander. Freddie had already memorized the song and is ready to go. Xander gets on stage with his gutiar ready to go. "Everybody I know this isn't my usual but my guys ditched me so hopefully we won't suck." he waves and starts to play.

_Listen 'cause this not the end_

_You're the last thing that cross my mind_

_Relationships are based on trust_

_Well I guess this one was based on lies_

_Based on lies _

_Based on lies_

_Based on lies_

_Listen up to the ones you trust_

_Just a few by your side (your side)_

_Give in, everythings going to be all right_

_(Here we go the ones who make time)_

_Now it's time for me to g_

_I know, You know, The fights are getting old._

_This is the last chance I_

_Have to say to you_

_So sorry but I have to go_

_Wash my hands of you._

Valerie, Cal, Carly, and Sam come in to the sound. Seeing Freddie on gutiar.

_You say you will never change_

_I say, That's too bad sorry,_

_For all the things, That you and I_

_(Could have had)_

_But it's your fault, All the stupid things_

_That you and I have done and said_

_The lies, The cries, it's no wonder that you were dead._

_This is the last chance I_

_Have to say to you_

_So sorry but I have to go_

_Wash my hands of you._

_Your honesty is killing me_

_The page I read_

_The words that said that you still love me_

_You lied to me_

_And you don't see_

_The things you've said_

And now you're dead

And that's alright by me

_This is the last chance I_

_Have to say to you_

_So sorry but I have to go_

_Wash my hands of you._

Listen up 'cause this is not the end.

Carly and Sam are stunned that Freddie on stage. "Thanks guys, I hope you liked it" Xander said and stalked off stage. The crowd loved it. Girls were going insane and Freddie couldn't keep some girls off of him. He felt a tug. He turned around to see his girlfriend. "Hey Val here to get me?" he asked concerned. "Freddie!" he heard to girls voices. "Yes Carly" Freddie said ignoring Sam. "Hey I'm here to ya know" Sam shouted. "Yeah I know" Freddie walked off to the door "I'm ready to go home and go to bed." Valerie and Cal followed suit with a scared Carly and a very angry Sam.

**Back at Bushwell Plaza**

Valerie was taken home Cal stayed at a hotel so that left Carly, Sam, and Freddie by themselves Freddie was going home when Carly stopped him. "Freddie you shouldn't have kept secrets from us we're bestfriends" she pleaded. "No you and Sam are bestfriends I'm the guy that holds the camera remember" he shot back with bordum and vernom. "You know Carls he's right we should just cut him off" Sam jumped in. "No! Freddie your our bestfriend!" Carly nearly screamed. "No Carly. I'm not her bestfriend, or even her friend. I'm not your bestfriend, I am only your friend." he snorted and walked out the door. "We'll about this tommorow. Goodbye"

Freddie went to his room and went to bed. Carly feeling sad that Freddie felt that way. Sam well being Sam sat on the couch ate ham and feel asleep.

**A/N: Sorry guys. I really hope it made sence. I also hope you like it. I do not own Listen Up by Falling in Reverse. I am going through some writer block so yeah. Remember Review or give me some kind of ideas. Stay cool.**

**-Digger12**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I've been a little on the sad side lately. But I will start posting a little faster than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but if I did...hell would freeze over.**

**I own my OC's**

**Show Time**

Freddie Pov

Last night was crazy. I found out Cal is my brother, I met some guy named Xander, and I played gutiar infront of huge crowd of people. What a night but I feel a little dizzy. I raise up from my bed and shack the dizzy out of my head. I catch a glimps of something in my room. In the corner I see the guy I met yesterday...Xander. I screamed and fell out of my bed face first to the floor. "Hey kid you should know when your being stalked." he stood over me smiling. "You stalked me" I nearly yelled. "Yes ofcourse. I took my valuable time and concern to stalk the likes of you" he frowned and helped me up. "So then how do you know where I live?" I shook my head. "You left this at the club. Your lucky I got it and not some freak" he nodded giving me my wallet. Really? Some freak? Then who is he. He changes his expression more than Sam eats ham. "So what do you have to eat?" he asked breaking me from thought. "Not for you" I say with venom. "Touchy, touchy. I was just trying to get some food" he frowned and walked out of my room. "The people loved you in the club last night. You were better than the other guys." He looked kind of happy but that soon changed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Yo Fred the chicks from last night are at your door." Xander called me. Oh shit. I totally forgot about Carly and Sam. Before I could say anything Xander opened the door. I ran down the hall to my room and peeked around the corner to see what was going on.  
>"Who are you" I heard Carlys voice. "And wheres Frednub" that was Sam. "Mr. Benson is not availible at the moment due to being asleep. May I please take a message?" he said I with a royal butlers accent. "Look buddy just tell us where Freddie is before someone gets hurt." I heard Sam growl. "Well when you put it like that" he shut the door in their faces and locked it. "Sam can pick the lock fast you better watch it" I informed him. "I don't actually care what she can do. She's a loser." he folded his arms and sat down on the couch. "Why are you hear exactly and you never explained how you know where I live or how you got in" I'm in the kitchen making me a bowl of cereal. I could hear the door rattling. Sam should have already successfully picked the lock by now. Apparently he saw me look at the door. "He walks to the kitchen as well and got a peppy cola. Soon enough Sam picked the lock and burst through the door with a face of pure anger. Xander just took a sip of the soda with a pleased look on his face. His guy is so weird. He goes from calm to mad in ten seconds for no reason. Sam walked to him furious. This is the first time I saw someone stand up to Sam and wanted to see how it would play out.<p>

The two stood eye to eye. Sam furious Xander sipping the soda and smiling. "Look we're just here to see Freddie" Carly interfered. "Well at the moment Freddie and I have a date" he winked at me. He winked AT ME! This guy is seriously messed up in the head. "Don't look so scared God you people act like you''ve never met a homosexual." he shrugged off Carly and Sam. "Freddie we should be leaving now." he grabbed my hand and we left Carly and Sam in my apartment.

**Sorry it's short and might not make since. My computer was having difficulties so I posted as much as I could. Next chap will definatly have Freddie telling Carly and Sam the truth.**

**-Digger12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Show Time**

No ones Pov

Xanders pulling Freddie by the arm down the stairs. "Ok will you please tell me where you are taking me" Freddie snapped. "Anywhere but there. Those two looked like if you didn't them what they wanted to hear you were going to be a dead man." he said still pulling me. "Ow ow ow ow let go!" Freddie whined. Xander gave him a cheeky smile and let go of his hand. Freddie still wearing his cloths from the night before minus the jacket so he was pretty cold. "Here I don't really need it" Xander said giving Freddie his over coat. "So what brought you to that club last night?" he asked turning his attention to the street. "I'm listening." So Freddie told Xander the story of what had happened that night. "Thats deep. What hotel did you say he was at?" Xander gave a thinking look. "The Parker Nickles Hotel" Freddie hesitated seeing the look of success apear on his friends face. "Well we just so happen to be outside the doors of the hotel" the taller teen pointed to the building. Freddie soon relized where they were and tried to run but Xander grabbed his collar and yanked him back. "Your not getting out of this" he said dragging Freddie to the front desk.

"Why are you dragging that young man?" the clerk guy asked. "Oh he was being difficult so I am helping." the taller boy smiled leaving Freddie on the floor in front of the clerk table. "Oh well may I help you?" the desk clerk asked in a chippery tone. "Um yes uh...Chip. A guy by the name Calvin Pressler checked in here last night. Is he still in?" Freddie said getting up from where Xander left him. "Oh yes he's still in. Room 204" Chip pointed to the book. "Ok thank you" Freddie said while Xander was waiting at the elevator. The elevator was empty leaving Xander and Freddie alone. "You still haven't explained how you know where I live." Freddie randomly said. "My wallet doesn't disclose an address just a phone number to call if found." Xander stood frozen. "Well the thing is I live there. With Griffin" he hesitated. "You live with Griffin?! But none of us has ever seen you! Carlys over there almost everyday and she didn't recognize you, and I don't think you recognized her." the tech producer ranted. "One problem at a time. Deal with yours and I might tell you mine" the new friend smile.

The elevator dinged at the second floor. They saw Cals room number and knocked. "Coming" said a voice. The door is opened revealing Valerie. "Val what are you doing here?" Freddie surprised. "Oh Cal called me earlier. What about you and who is he?" she pointed to Xander. "I am freezing" he ignored Valerie walking into the heated room. "Thats Xander. He's very open on his comments. I'm hear to know more about my father" he told Valerie. They all walked into the room. The room was average size for a one bed. "Freddie?" a voice called him. Freddie turn around to the bathroom to see Cal fully clothed. "Cal I want to talk to you. About dad" Freddie hesitate with the word 'dad'. "Well yes ofcourse. Can we have some privacy?" Valerie catching on walks towards the door with Xander following close behind.

"Well I don't know where to begin. I guess I can start with where our father and my mothers marriage was falling apart." Cal rubbed his face showing stress marks. "My mother was always on his back about other women. So he went out and found another. Your mother. It only happened once but all it took was once for my mom to lose all trust in him. A couple of months later dad found out about your mom bein pregnant with you. My mom had a fit on how he shouldn't try and claim you as his son. How having a bastard child would be bad for his reputation as a lawyer. He claimed you anyways and mother was livid. Everytime he went out she would pester him about cheating again, or seeing when your mom. Which I understand but she never let it go you were atleast a year old when she took you away from us without telling us where you are." Cal explained. Freddie sat frozen as if time had stopped. "I'm an affair baby? Why would my mom do that? She ruined a your life" Freddie shook about to break. "You have to get all the information from your mom and father. Here's his number" Cal gives Freddie a piece of paper.

"I'll see you later Freddie" he showed Freddie the door. "So how did it go?" Xander asked with a mock of sarcasm. "Shut up dude" Freddie mumbled walking away. Valerie and Xander following behind him. "You know what you have to do right" the darker male smiled. "Leave him alone before I hurt you" Valerie shot at him. "That blonde chick tried that earlier. I held her back with ease" he smiled at her. "Come on guys we're going back to the apartment" Freddie declared. The three teens started to walk back to Bushwell Plaza.

**Mean while at Bushwell Plaza**

Carly and Sam are sitting on Carlys couch in her apartment trying to figure out Freddie. Well mainly Carly, Sam could careless she see's him as the tag along. "Sam how do you think we're going to get Freddie to talk?" Carly asked getting frustrated. "We should get Luke and Griffin to make him talk" Sam smiled evilly. "What about that guy that stopped you" Carly laughed a little because Sam was still furious about the insident this morning. "Shut up Carls he got lucky thats all" Sam grumbled. Carly still racking her brain about Freddie. "Sam I think your on to something. We'll get Griffin and Luke to Set Freddie apart from that guy and we'll get the truth out of Freddie." Carly clapped at the idea. "Ok well lets call them up and get everything ready" Sam stood up going into the kitchen to get more food. Carly sent quick texts to Griffin and Luke smiling she said "Its all set"

**Back with Freddie and friends**

Freddie, Valerie, and Xander were now walking into Bushwell. Listening to the gross door man yell like a loon. "Shut up before I make you eat that damn name plate" Xander pointed at the name plate on the desk. Lewbert took a big gulp and got quiet. "Good boy" Xander glared at him. "Taking the elevator" Freddie said. They all got on the elevator and was on the eighth floor. They turn the corner when Freddies grabbed by Griffin and Luke. "Griffin put him down" Xander said calmly. "No freak he's been having this coming." Luke said. "Freak. Freak!" Xander lost it. He grabbed Lukes arm and threw him into a wall, and hit him in the face. Luke reacting threw a punch but it missed Xander took his hand and threw it behind his back and threw him to the ground keeping his weight in check so Luke couldn't get up.

Griffin to busy with Freddie couldn't help Luke. "Guy! All we asked for was Freddie not this" Carly yelled. "Yeah well you didn't tell us that this guy is good" Luke winced in pain. "Xander let him go" Freddie breathed. "He called me a freak. I dont like being called a freak. I had that problem at my last school." Xander growled. "Griffin let Freddie go Sam and I need to talk to him." Carly said in her demanding tone. "Not without Valerie" Freddie piped in. "No we're bestfriends we should handle this between bestfriends." Carly pointed at her and Sam. "Yeah no outsiders or skunkbags" Sam chimed in with a smile at the old insult. Valerie started getting steamed at this insult. Everyone still called her that thanks to Sam and her telling the whole school of what happened, but let it go because she didn't Freddie to do anything stupid. "No Freddie you go. We'll be fine out here." she said in a sweet tone kissed him on the cheek. "Fine if they stay out here too and if you can keep Sam in check." Freddie offered. "Deal" Carly said looking at Sam. Sam didn't like the idea but went with it anyway. Carly and Sam turn and walk into the Shay apartment followed by Freddie.

"Well start talking why are you dating Valerie and how is Cal your brother? What else have you been keeping from us?" Carly went on all the topics. "Well one Valerie and I are together because she appreciates me and everything I do. She also doesn't use." Freddie calmly said. "She used you once she'll use you again nub. You'll never find someone to love you" Sam shot. "Oh so when we said "I love you" to eachother you didn't mean it" Freddie nearly yelled making Sam go silent. "Oh and Carly so you don't ask Valerie and I have been dating in secret for a month the only one that knows is Wendy." Freddie yelled. Carly couldn't say anything. "Doesn't give you a right to go date someone behind our backs." Sam yelled glaring holes in Freddie. "Oh really? Remember the last time I got a girlfriend that wasn't either of you? Oh yeah Valerie was the only one. You guys made me choose between the web show and my girlfriend. I chose Valerie the first time and I'll choose her again." the tech producer explained anger rising. "What about Cal?" Carly asked. "I found out last night. So you know as much as I know" he streched. "Freddie we promised no secrets. Why'd you keep this stuff from us." Carly pleaded.

"Did you not understand the first time. You two would freak and make me choose again, and I would've choosen my girlfriend again. You've been so preoccupied with Griffin you havn't even realized that Spencer accually sold a couple of scultures, and that he's been trying to show you the new thing he got for your room. Not to mention that Sams been getting into more trouble with Luke. Oh and that the fact that everyone is bullying me worse because you and Sam are never around. So I had to toughen up. Have you even looked at me latley? I bet you havn't. Well take a good look." he removed his shirt revealing a fully toned six pack and ripped arms. Carly and Sam looked in shock. "Now I have to figure out why my mom lied to me for so long so goodbye." Freddie walked out the door to his apartment. Recieving weird looks from the boyfriends, and two smiles. "C'mon guys" Freddie mentioned to Xander and Valerie.

"oh thats hot" Xander smiled walking into Freddies apartment. "Hey back off he's mine" Valerie pointed and laughed. "Guys guys there is enough of me to go around." Freddie laughed. "You sound chipper" Xander said walking into the kitchen and getting a Peppy Cola. "Hey remember our deal?" Freddie called to him. "Yes and I'll explain later"

**A/N: And that is where I am going to end it. Sorry for the weird ending. I thought it would be fun.**

**P.S. Finally I'm done. I hope you guys really liked it. Don't forget to review and if you want leave some ideas. Thank you for your time. Ta Ta for now**

**-Digger12**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter is going to be short. Just going to explain Xander's situation**

**Show Time**

"So why are you living with Griffin?" Freddie asked. "Wait you live with that?" Valerie asked a little shocked. "Yes I live with him for now atleast. When I get there he's probably going to kick me out because of Luke." Xander non chalontly says. "That why I'm over here. Do you think I could move in with you?" Xander asked shyly. "Um I don't see why not. But why won't you go home?" Freddie said a little perplexed. "My father doesn't approve of my life style and my mother died while giving birth. So I left his house and ran into Griffin. She never see's me because I stay out all day, and don't come back until late. So when she stays the night I leave early and stay out all day" Xander explained.

"I hate when people call me a freak. It infuriates me and makes me resort to violence. Thats also why I am going to Ridgeway. At my last school I put four guys in the hospital for calling me a freak. Thats also when my dad found out I'm a homosexual. I hate when people use the term gay, Gay means happy, and a fag is a cigarette. So homosexual works. Well making a long story short, he kicked me out calling me an unholy beast and not fit to live in his house. I called up Griffin and talked to his parents and I live with them. But since my old school kicked me out I've been going to Ridgeway. I'm with the kids with the anger 'issues'. Anyways seeing that you left your wallet I already knew where you lived so I just broke in and waited to give it to you in person" he said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "This does not leave this room ok?" "Ok" Freddie and Valerie responded "Good now lets go to the mall. I need new stuff for my new home. Don't worry I'm buying I memorized the numbers from my dads credit card and I took this" Xander showed them atleast a wad cash, about $600. "How?" Valerie smiled amazed. "I'm awesome thats how. Now lets go" he ordered.

The three friends left for the mall.

**A/N: See sorry it's short but I am being rushed to get off. Remember Review, Comment and leave suggestions. Thankss guys**

**-Digger12**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys. Its been a while. I've been soo busy. But none the less onward to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Blah Blah Blah**

**Digger: We last left our Heros at the Mall**

**Xander: Dude I'm just going to stop you there we're not heros we're teens. We're not saving the pokemon world. Why are we doing this? It makes you look weirder than what you are.**

**Digger: Because it seemed cool when I was reading other stories.**

**Xander: Your crazy. Oh yeah Freddie couldn't make it because he and Valerie were umm...Ewww**

**Digger: You didnt tell them did you?**

**Xander: Nope. well its show time**

**Digger: THATS MY LINE!**

**Show Time**

At the Mall

"This one looks nice" Valerie said picking up the botton down dress shirt. "Eh not my style really. I'm more into long sleeves and wrist bands." Xander shrugged picking up a black long sleeve shirt. "Like I'm into polos" Freddie chimed. "Not exactly. My cloths dont make me look like a total stick in the mud." the darker teen sighed earning him a glare from Freddie. "Boys be nice. Where do you shop at?" Valerie asked knowing she wasn't getting anywhere at the current store. "Hot Topic and anyother store." Xander said getting up. "Ok let's try Hot Topic" Valerie sighed. The trio walked out of the store and were walking to Hot Topic. "Hold on guys I gotta check something out really quick" Xander turns and walks to the music store. Valerie and Freddie descided this would be a good time to sit and catch up. "So how'd it go with Cal?" she asked with concern. "Well I found out I am a product of an affair, and that my mom has lied to me for seventeen years." he sighed. "I'm back guys had to get a CD." Xander smiled. "Who'd you get?" Valerie asked.

"Oh this band call D.R.U.G.S. or Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows." Xander kept his smile on his face. Freddie and Valerie shrugged it off and walked to Hot Topic. "What about the cloths you got at Griffins?" Freddie asked not really wanting to spend time at the store. "About that...I only had a couple of cloths there. I've been wearing Griffins cloths. My dad burned nearly all my stuff when I told him I like men, so when he kicked me out whatever I left he made a bonfire in the backyard." the darker teen explained. "Oh thats so sad" Valerie said with concern. "Not really. Pretty basic story. Oh Freddie let me see that necklace." he snapped his fingers trying to get Freddies attention. Freddie finally came back to earth and gave him the necklace. The necklace was of a cup of milk and a cookie. Xander laughed, "I'll buy it because its so cute". "Well have fun with that." Freddie said walking out of Hot Topic. "Oh Fred Man we go back to your place I'll just use my dads credit card for the internet. I get all my things from the internet." Xander followed behind, with Valerie tagging behind. "Then what was the point of us coming here?" Valerie annoyed now asked. "Oh because he needs to get away from those to witches for a little while" Xander sassed. "Smart ass" Valerie mumbled. "Why thank you" Xander smiled. Freddie remained quiet. He was thinking of everything Cal told him. He didn't know how to handle it all. Not to mention the drama between Carly, Sam, and himself. He didn't know what to do with it all.

At that moment a couple of guys showed up. "Hey boys its that fag" one guy pointed out. "Yeah what a freak" said another. Freddie immediately snapped out of his transe to see Xander had one of the in sissor lock around his neck and the was beating the other guy sensless at the same time. "Don't you ever call me a freak again you slimy peice of shit!" he yelled with tears escaping while doing it. Freddie quickly ran to Xander and grabbed him to for him to let go. The guy in the sissor lock was losing consciousness and Freddie had to get Xander quick. "I'm a Freak?! I'M A FREAK?! THEN YOUR GARBAGE!" Xander not giving an inch, still punching the guy keeping the lock up. The guy he was punching was now bleeding from the punches. "Xander let him go now" Freddie growled finally dragging him off of the guys. The security finally showed up. Xander took off on a dead sprint out of the mall, he knew what would happen to him. Escaping the mall he quickly ran to Freddie's car.

**In the mall**

"Did you know that young man" one of the security guards asked. "Yes and he had only retaliated because those guys over there made fun of him because of his sexuality." Freddie pointed out. The security guard was blad and fat with Cacasian skin and with a scowl on his face, you could see the grey hairs sticking out of his nose. "Do you know where that delenquint is?" he started to shout and spit all over Freddie. "no sir I do not. But why are you after him when those two started it?" Valerie chimed in. "Well because put these young men in near death or maybe a concussion." the guard continued to rant. "Look when you find him tell him to come to the police station because that was my son in the sissor lock and I am also a cop. I want to talk to him." the guard calmed down and left the scene grabbing his son and his sons friend. "Alright lets go find him" Freddie sighed leaving the mall.

**Xander: And that is the end of the chapter. Digger is a little tied up at the moment because he is an annoying loud mouth!**

**Digger: *cuts the rope* Your a prick**

**Xander: How the blood soaked protestant hell?**

**Digger: Again guys I am truely sorry to for being late, I have been busy with school and I really hope you guys liked it. I was all over the place I know but I kinda lost my train of thought. But thank you guys for the reviews. Remember to review and leave me some ideas. Until next time**

**-Digger12**


	12. Chapter 12

**So its late by a lot. School!**

**Digger: Hello readers! I'm back and I am as always going to wing it. Xander is tied up at the moment and Freddie's with Valerie so no interruptions. I thank you guys for the reviews and the awesomeness. Ok **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Show Time**

Freddie and Valerie walk out of the mall and proceeds to his green Mustang. There sure enough was Xander pacing back and forth mumbling something. Freddie grabbed him "What is wrong with you?! You can't just beat up a cop's son! Now I kind of understand how Carly felt when it comes to Sam! But I will not let you ruin my life like she does Carly's!" he yelled. "I know the cop. He's an old family friend listen I got to go find him. Our talk is long overdue" Xander said and walked away "Oh and don't wait up for me" he called back. "Oh, Okay" Freddie sighed, and then Valerie and he drove away.

**Later that day**

Freddie, who has now returned from dropping off his girlfriend, is now going upstairs to his apartment at Bushwell Plaza. Thinking to himself once again about all the information he has learned. Then it hit him. School starts back up in a couple of days, plus his mom will be home by then and he wouldn't know how to handle it. He studies his apartment for a moment to his surprise it looked as if someone had come in or might still be there. Not really scared at this Freddie walks to his room to see Carly sitting on the foot of his bed.

**So I know what you're thinking. Why is Carly being a creeper and why is she in Freddie's room? Well wait because it's Cal's time.**

Cal wasn't in his room anymore. He wasn't at work. This twenty-six year old was sitting at a dark and drab bar. The real question is why he at this bar. Well Cal is felling pretty depressed about this whole conflict. "Well stranger that's your fourth beer" the bartender smile. She had country accent with blonde hair and green eyes, smooth face, and a bright smile. "Yeah I just have a lot on my mind." Cal sighed and turned to his drink. "You know if you want to talk later give me a call" she whispered and slid him a piece of paper. He smiled warily. He looked around the bar starting to feel the effects of alcohol. The girls shift had just ended so she was about to leave, Cal got up and walked to her. "Is that offer still available?" he smile at her. She smiled back and took his hand.

**Back to Carly being a creeper**

Freddie stood a little shocked. He had expected Sam not Carly. "Carly to what do I owe this visit?" he crossed his arms with a stern and serious look. "Freddie I came here to apologize to you Sam and I have not been acting like best friends lately." She sighed, "Friends" Freddie corrected. "Best Friends" Carly shot back feeling sad. "Friends" he continued to say. "Best Friends Freddie" Carly said feeling he blood boil. "Carly you and Sam are best friends. I am exactly what Sam calls me a button pushing monkey." he laughed a little and continued, "Anyways where is Sam? You said Sam and I, and I see is you like I always do Carly. Sam is never sorry for hurting me or breaking me down. If she was sorry she would be here with you. The fact that you're here apologizing doesn't surprise me either. You do this every time I set you straight to make you realize that I am not a tool your always sorry." He sneered. "Freddie I know that we haven't been good friends lately but I want to start over start a new friendship." She pleaded. "Again you say we. Sam is not my friend. If she was my friend she would be here with you. Listen Carly I know you. I know that you want me to forgive you right away but I can't." he shook his walking Carly to the door."Oh but I will never forgive Sam. Until she comes to me and apologizes" he slammed the door.

Freddie needed time to clear his mind and think. Everything that has happened is too much for a 17 year old to handle. He decides to get on his computer and browse the web for a while.

What seemed like an hour to him, it was five in reality. Xander had just walked through the door with a smile on his face. "Hey there kid" he giggled like a school girl. "What the hell was that?" Freddie gave the smiling teen a weird look. "Don't give me that look" the laughing teen smiled bigger. "Okay what happened to you?" the tech producer asked, "Oh I just met this really cute guy today. He is tall, thick, with the sexiest pair of eyes, and with long purple hair." He continued his eyes shining. "Well how'd you meet him" Freddie who is now a little excited. "Oh we met when I left you at the mall he was so hot I could resist talking to him. I got his number, and yes he likes guys I checked" his smile never fading. "Well I'm tired I will talk to you in the morning" Freddie yawned. "Yeah me to night dude" Xander walked to the guest room and closed the door.

The two teens departed to bed and was fast asleep.

**A/N: This seemed like the best place to stop before I start rambling. Sorry it's late and short. I've been stuck with homework to my head and I was failing three classes. But now everything's back on track. I hope. Remember to review and to leave ideas. I'm serious any idea and I might add it to this story. Well bye peeps**

**-Digger**

**PS: Perfectly scarred says hi (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the last chapter. Well I'm thinking of a sequel. Maybe? Maybe not? But nonetheless I haven't made up my mind. So tell me what you think. Well anyways hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show (iCarly)**

Freddie didn't fall asleep like he planned to. He had a very restless night considering that he was thinking of Cal and his unknown father. The fact he told Carly off. He wants to start a new friendship but with Carly, not with Sam, Luke, or Griffin they were his abusers and enemies. The fact that winter break is almost over and his mom should be home in a day or two he has to figure how to explain the Xander moving in situation. Then there's the fact that he has been having these temptations around Valerie and doesn't know how to keep them in check. And if things wouldn't get any worse he was still awake and Xander hooked his pear pod to the stereo in the living room. (Told you things changed a lot) playing a song he didn't know.

Freddie's thinking while lying in bed was interrupted by his new roommate busting threw the door and jumping him body to body. "Good morning sunshine!" he beamed at Freddie, until he felt something poke him. Freddie got red in the face knowing that Xander knew. "Awe Freddie for me" his smile grew bigger. "Not for you." Freddie sighed. "Oh I know that look, is little Fredward backed up?" Xander hopped off of him still smiling. Freddie decided to get out of bed so nothing else strange happens. Freddie goes to his bathroom, to clean himself up getting cloths ready for the day's event.

**At least an hour later**

While Freddie's getting dressed his door opens. He turns around forgetting his towel was not around his waist receiving a loud scream of a girl. His eyes grew big and quickly covered himself. In is door revealed Carly. "Ever heard of knocking?!" Freddie screeched. "Yes, but your door was open." Carly shrieked covering her eyes. She didn't really know why she was coving her eyes. She's already seen him in all of his nudity, back when she helped him out of the shower after he saved her life, his underwear just couldn't cover all of her eyes so she got a good peak. "Freddie I just wanted to know if you want to go to the Groovie Smoothie later with Wendy, Sam, and I?" she said with an encouraging smile. "You can bring Valerie or him" she pointed at Xander trying to get Freddie to say yes. Freddie gave her a strange look still holding the towel. "Carly can I get back to you later about that because I'm sort of-"Freddie was cut off by Xander who was ease dropping "Naked". "Get out please wait in the living room" he ordered them both. With no objection they went to the living room letting Freddie change.

Carly sat on the little black love seat that was cornered to an angle from the television while Xander pulled out a little lawn chair and sat in it; which received him a little laugh from Carly. "So how long have you known Freddie?" she asked now realizing that the new addition to Freddie's life has been around a lot. "About a week or so since you guys got him from the club and when I beat the crap out of that blonde guy. You and I always seem to meet at the wrong moments" he chuckled at the thought. Carly remembering the day at hand getting a little fearful. She had never seen Sam so mad and Sam was looking for this guy. "I bet your friend is looking for me isn't she?" he asked breaking her from her thought. "Y-y-yeah, how'd you know?" she wasn't really surprised that he knew; Sam tried to get word out that she was looking for him without ruining Luke's reputation. It actually worked; no one asked questions about Luke's bruises or even about his questionable black eye. The room fell silent for a moment he yawned then said "Your friend is like a harpy" laughing and going to the kitchen to get something to drink. "She is not!" she quickly defended Sam; which only made Xander smile more. "Do you even know what a harpy is?" his face once again contorted into a blank look which kind of frightens Carly on how fast his moods change. "Uh, yes!" she shoot back determined to make the tan brown skinned teen look stupid. "You don't read so I know you don't know what it is. A harpy is in the Inferno" he pointed down to represent the place Carly still had a clueless look on her face.

"Hell" he whispered, while Carly rolled her eyes and stared at the TV.

**Back to Cal**

Cal awoke like he had a nightmare. He looked around to see it is not his hotel room, but to a plain bedroom with a couple of carnival portraits. The bed was empty but you could tell someone was had slept in the spot beside him. The smell of food engulfs the room which Cal started to get hungry. Still in his sleepy state Cal rolls out of the bed, and after stumbling to put on his pants and a shirt he on; he follows the smell to the blonde from the night before cooking bacon, eggs, and biscuits. "Hey hun how'd you sleep? You had a great night" she winked at him. Cal smiled a little then remembered something "did anyone call my phone?" he asked concerned. "Uh yeah said he was your dad he also went on to say he'll be in the city tonight." She had a confused look on her face but continued cooking. "Well thanks uh….I never got your name" he blushed. "Karmyn Williams" she shook his being formal for the moment until he got a huge kiss on the mouth. "Well Karman this looks delicious so let's eat" he smiled.

**Groovie Smoothie**

As Carly promised it was Sam, Wendy and herself; while Freddie had Valerie and Xander by his side. Sam kept giving Xander a very dirty look and shooting him daggers. Valerie who sensed the tension between the two decided to ask who wanted what. Sam order a Strawberry Blitz, Wendy got the same, Carly got a Blueberry Splat; while got Coconut Explosion, Xander got a Mango Shot, Valerie just got a the same as Carly. Valerie went to the counter with Carly and Freddie following behind leaving Sam, Wendy and Xander alone at the table.

Sam snarled at him like he was an intruder. Xander turned his attention to Wendy and waved. She waved receiving an even worse death glare from Sam which made her back down quickly. "Wow you really strike fear in the hearts of everyone in this area don't you?" he said with a smug smile which only irritated Sam more. "Well everyone except me, Valerie, and well now Freddie. How does it feel to lose?" "Lose what? I never lose I get even" Sam struck back. "You lost when you couldn't beat me up, you lost when your boyfriend got destroyed by me, and you lost when I showed up here. You lost because I don't fear you like everyone else" He folded he arms and sat back in the chair leaving the two girls silent.

Carly, Freddie, and Valerie returned with the smoothies rushing back laughing together. "Ok everybody takes a smoothie" Carly used a sing song voice. Sam continued to glare at Xander and Wendy shook the look of surprise of the new kid who just stood up to Sam. "Take a picture it'll last longer" Xander smiled. Carly noticing the future altercation stepped in "Wendy how's it been lately? We haven't talked in a long time" "Sorry Carly I've been busy. All and all I've been fine, just really been busy." She smiled. Freddie dumbfounded to the situation got a text from his mom.

"_**Hey Freddiebear will be home tonight by 8:00 pm sharp."**_

Freddie looked at the text again then pulled Valerie with him to the door. "Freddie where's the fire?" Valerie pulled away a little worried. "My mom is coming home tonight. I need to figure out how to convince her to let him stay" he pointed to the light brown teen. Valerie looked at Xander again feeling bad for the kid who's gone from home to home.

Carly, who could now feel the tension between Xander and Sam dropped her head knowing she couldn't stop her carnivorous friend forever. Wendy just stayed in one spot scared of what was going to happen next. Sam glared at him more; while Xander was drinking a smoothie with something on his mind.

"Freddie you have to leave now. Take him with you and I'll be over later." Valerie said after seeing the message. "Xander come on we got to go now" Freddie called out and looked at Valerie to ask if she needed a ride but she shook her head saying her dad will pick her up. Xander blew out a big sigh not wanting to move but got up anyway waved to the girls and winked at Sam, then left.

**Cal Pov**

This girl is amazing she can cook, and she's really nice and hot. "Karmyn can I ask you something?" I ask a little nervous. "Yeah sure" she said bouncing from the couch to get the tv remote. "Well I know we just met but would you like to go for coffee or lunch" I said cringing to not get laughed at. Instead she smile at me "I like the sound of coffee. Meet me at Starbucks across the street at 1:30 P.M. sharp." she shook my hand; a feeling of relief came over me. It was now starting to get a in the afternoon and I got a call, checking the caller ID it was my father.

"Hey dad" I say casually.

"Calvin, I'm in the city when do you want me to meet my son! I need to see my little boy" he sounded frantic like it was life or death. My dad hasn't really been right since Marissa took him away from us, I mean my mother was happy but she is also an alcoholic so she can never be pleased anymore.

"It'll be soon dad just calm down got to the hotel like I told you please" I said calmly, looking at Karmyn to see her beautiful face and sparkly green eyes.

"Ok thank you Calvin" he said calming down and hanging up the phone. I look over at my beautiful new date and smiled at her.

**Back to Freddie**

Freddie was racing home to get Xander things ready just in case she said no. Xander didn't really care what happened. He was use to people kicking him out or giving him weird looks like he's an abomination, doesn't mean he doesn't like it. Their getting all of his things together and trying to make the apartment look clean for his mom; until a knock well more like a bang came at the door. Xander answered it revealing Sam. "Oh hello Blondie" he groaned not wanting to see the blonde.

Sam look infuriated but smiled. "Oh hey I heard Fred heads mom will be here. Looks like you won't be staying to long" she smiled.

"Yeah looks like it" he sighed and shut the door in her face.

**Later**

It was about 7:45 pm Freddie was exhausted; he and Xander had cleaned that room out and only had boxes of his stuff. Freddie sat there looking at T.V. feeling himself falling asleep when the door opened. Walking into the room was Marissa Benson. She had a warm smile and looked pretty happy. Freddie rose up and saw his mother when he saw her; he immediately got angry on the inside. He couldn't even look at her without being mad and he just saw her. "Freddie Bear! Oh my goodness, I hope me leaving wasn't a shock to you" she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"it was fine mom" he mumbled. She looked over to see Xander asleep on the couch snoring. She was puzzled at the new kid but dismissed it as if it was nothing. "So how have you been?" she asked. "Well I learned a new bit of information." He sighed.

"And what was that" she asked smiling. There was a pause for a moment. Then another knock came to the door. Ms. Benson went to answered it to reveal her old fling over 18 years ago.

**Well that's now I'm going to end it. I have been beyond busy. So I hope you guys like it. Well that's about it. Leave any Idea's. Review please Review. Thank you Bye peeps.**

**-Digger**


End file.
